


wells

by Mersayde



Series: Ghastly Antiques [11]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Journaling, Multi, Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersayde/pseuds/Mersayde
Summary: Prompt: free write as someone hurtWritten: 6/27/18





	wells

Dear Who,

I understand.

sometimes it feels like I’m a well of endless sympathy and compassion and forgiveness 

an endless void only comforting to others that seek it out 

what do I expect when people with sponge like appendages stumble upon me

What do I expect when people with a thirst unmatched locate my spirit 

I expect them to take in moderation 

I expect them to respect my solitary emptiness in this forest of nothing 

I expect them to provide an exchange 

sometimes it feels like I’m a bottomless well with enough empathy to fuel the hungry and shoot a thousand stars across the universe 

what do I expect when someone with an unquenchable curiosity explores the bricks of my design 

what do I expect when they take and take and take because they know I’ll always be here, that I’m bound to the altitude of my pain and loneliness 

what do I expect when they shame me for what I produce and so selfishly devour it in the same breath what do I expect? 

do I expect to be treated 

like I am a person 

and not 

a well

of emptiness 

of empathy 

of exorable clay 

but what do I expect 

when all they have for eyes 

are black holes 

when they rely on the scent of what is absent 

I understand

I hope it would be different if the tables were turned 

but, ultimately, I understand.


End file.
